Director espontáneo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Hyde detesta el cliché en los escenarios. Aborrece cuándo una maravillosa premisa termina volviéndose incolora, no le gusta volverse repetitivo y matar su propia vida, o eso siempre le refuta a Kuro, quién no comprende y prefiere mejor perderse entre los añejos botones del control de la consola. (Kuro x Lawless)


Soy una cochina por escribir estas cosas, de acuerdo no. Realmente este drabble es de las ganas de unas chicas y mías por escribir (O intentar) situaciones explicitas de copula entre los personajes. Si no les gusta lo erótico, o el intento de este, no lo lean por favor.

 _Mención especial:_ Este capítulo lo dedico a mi preciosa **_Lulu_** **.** Ya que ella me animo y pidió que intentará escribir algo subido de tono con los personajes, espero no haberte decepcionado :C

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de StrikeTanaka. Yo sólo los tomé para hacer mención especial a lo homosexual.

 **Dentro de la historia he confabulado para que encuentres** : Contenido homosexual explicito relativo al KuroLaw (Kuro x Lawless) , temática incestuosa y abordé temas eróticas o intentos de éstos.

Sin más que leer, disfruta de la lectura.

 _ **Director espontaneo**_

ByKellenHakuen

Hyde detesta el cliché en los escenarios. Aborrece cuándo una maravillosa premisa termina volviéndose incolora, no le gusta volverse repetitivo y matar su propia vida, o eso siempre le refuta a Kuro, quién no comprende y prefiere mejor perderse entre los añejos botones del control de la consola.

Lawless masculla que le aburre cuándo algo se vuelve predecible, cuándo se sabe el inminente escenario final, lo detesta, inclusive patea haciendo berrinches de que se ha perdido el amor, no le gusta, puesto que la monotonía destruye el arte, o eso alega ese loco dramaturgo. Por ende, siempre intercambia los roles con su hermano, siempre va en contra de lo urdido, ya que él, planea sus propias peripecias. No sabes cómo va a actuar, es un director espontaneo, ni siquiera él sigue los guiones de su teatro, él es imaginación incoherente y una rota adicción.

Lo sabe, sabe que Lawless lo está volviendo su mendigo, pero a Kuro no le importa, hace mucho que esa situación se volvió tan problemática que prefirió no arrostrarla. A la noche, la pereza ya no sabe que esperar, no sabe que teatro Hyde le preparara, ya que éste llega a desviarse porqué está descontrolado, porqué el mismo Hyde ya no sabe qué papel puede interpretar para la ocasión. Ha actuado tantas veces que ya no sabe quién es.

En ocasiones, finge estar loco que se insufla de la demencia y el remordimiento. Entonces, mientras cabalga arriba de la pereza, soltando lánguidos gemidos adoloridos, dibuja una maniaca sonrisa, Kuro advierte que, de nuevo, se salió de control, y sus manos se ciñen como garras alrededor de su cuello, buscando asfixiar a la pereza, Lawless busca matarlo para encontrar algo nuevo en que entretenerse.

En otras ha actuado estar perdido en la melancolía, el servamp mayor llega a molestarse por éstas actuaciones, en el instante que están a punto de perderse en el otro, Hyde desborda lágrimas sinceras, añora la presencia de Ophelia y le ruega que, con sus propias manos, lo ahorque, lo destruya y lo deje hecho añicos. Kuro, decide cumplirle de su bizarra fantasía.

Y en situaciones, le gusta ser él que controla, él que con besos húmedos y roces exóticos lo lleva a la lujuria. Mandándole una mirada de lubrico, Kuro sabe que esa es una de las noches en las que el director se siente más inspirado, noches como ésta.

O todo eso premedita cuándo sus manos yacen encadenadas por la improvisada corbata, sus lenguas se entrelazan en ese ósculo enardecido, Kuro llega a aspirar su aroma, pasea su nariz por la piel nívea, bañadas en lánguidas gotas traslucida, Lawless se carcajea y Kuro sólo suspira perdido en el deseo.

—Vamos a interpretar un nuevo papel, Nii-san —escucha la voz de Hyde cercana a su oído, luego, su piel se excita por aquellas violentas mordidas que percibe, éstas se pasean por la convexa de su cuello. Aprieta las manos atadas por la corbata, maldice el momento en que en cedió jugar con él.

—Qué fastidio —responde, pero su voz se ahoga en sus propios suspiros, ya que advierte que Hyde baja, desciende con ósculos precipitados que sólo quieren marcarlo. Kuro siente el deseo, siente la necesidad y siente la actuación de su hermano.

Kuro se pierde entre las mordidas, los suspiros y la acaricia. Cae, de nuevo, se pierde ante el delirio de descontrolado, escucha cadenas que lo arrastran a la efervescencia, y por primera vez, siente que la pereza no es un óbice para la situación.

Porqué Lawless finge para muchas ocasiones, a veces le gusta ser la damisela en apuros, otra un rudo chico, en ocasiones aviva el personaje de un enloquecido amante, pero todo es actuado. Los papeles que realiza son vacíos, pero le gustan.

Lo repite de nuevo, no sabe qué papel puede interpretar ahora, percibe la chamarra que se desliza ansiosa por sus hombros y lo deja descubierto, Kuro ahora quiere dominarlo, quiere colocarlo contra el colchón y arremeterlo para calmar esa prepotente risa que resbala junto a las ropas de ambos, se pierden entre los bailes de su lengua y las mordidas domeñadas en frenesí. Caricias palpables que acarrean la melodía de los dos enamorados.

Y bueno, no es que Kuro no disfrutará de la obra. Después de todo, Lawless es amante del teatro y un director espontaneo.

 **Notas finales.**

Si has leído hasta aquí, te mereces un besito en la nalga. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta lectura, como saben, no me puedo especializar mucho en el limon, necesito leer más sade.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
